The present embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging system connection and a magnetic resonance imaging system.
Magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses (MRIs or magnetic resonance imaging systems) for examining objects or patients by magnetic resonance imaging are known, for example, from DE 103 14 215 B4.